


Together

by mothballonthewall



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Jazzalil, Peacebringer, teacher! au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothballonthewall/pseuds/mothballonthewall
Summary: 'Something warm and full twitched Zazzalil’s lips into a grin, and her eyes wandered, darting from the rows and rows of students (whom, she noted, looked as though they were suffering from boredom-induced constipation, slept and snored shamelessly, or appraised her curiously from their seats) to the girl beside her – Jemilla Stone, she thought she remembered Ms Umbridge (the terrifyingly pink principal) say her name was.She was attractive, no doubt, with a short curtain of curly brown hair that she had to constantly blow out of her eyes, and a smile that made something in Zazzalil’s belly flutter (un)pleasantly. No one could smile so widely and happily and mean it! Her blouse was ironed, her skirt crease-less, her stockings ladder-less, her shoes shined.Clearly, she was extremely uptight, had a metre ruler up her ass and was a neat freak to top it all off, and Zazzalil despised people like that. (A mutinous voice in her head whispered:You’re just jealous, Zazz.She ignored it.)'(Or the School Teachers AU in which Zazzalil is in denial, Jemilla is sad and for some reason a couple of 17 year olds seem to be more informed about love than the two of them put together)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is my first fanfic, so sorry for any shitiness (is that a word? oh whatever.)  
> This monster is basically going to be a big fat mess of every single Starkid character ever created all in one school. I'll probably end up making a whole series of AUs in the same sort of vein. WARNING: This will be a mess. I wish you luck, brave traveller.  
> You will witness on your journey Jemilla/Zazzalil and much much more! Mostly Firebringer though, with peeps like Ja'far and others to make appearances. Enter at your peril. 
> 
> Anyway, on to the story! All mistakes are my own, I do not own Team Starkid - obviously, as it would be pretty damn creepy if I owned a bunch of people. Not in the slavery business yet, unfortunately. *Sighs*

Their rivalry was the stuff of legends.

It had started when they were only pre-service teachers, back in those halcyon days when Jemilla fumbled through Shakespeare and George Orwell and Zazzalil’s eyes crossed at piles of completely botched Chem reports.

No one really knew why, exactly, they seemed to hate each other so much right off the bat. It wasn’t as though they were competing for the same job – after all, Jemilla found her home in the English department, surrounded by essays and poems and prose, and Zazzalil preferred the cluttered order of the Science department, where chemicals were stacked precariously and students misused Bunsen Burners daily.

They’d first met, well, seen each other at least, when they'd been announced as college students completing their prac course at the school by the extremely terrifying, pink-clothed, baby-voiced principal of Hogwarts School, and it had begun.

Jemilla had smiled, her lips pulled up and her cheeks stretching with the force of it all, of all these students right in front of her, clean slates, kids she could help. _This is what you’ve been studying so hard for. _Something thrummed in her chest – pride, maybe? She didn’t know, but it felt good, and her hard work had paid off. She’d earned this.__

Something warm and full that she associated with excitement twitched Zazzalil’s lips into a grin, and her eyes had wandered, darting from the rows and rows of students (whom, she noted, looked as though they were suffering from boredom-induced constipation, others slept and snored shamelessly, and a handful appraised her curiously from their seats) to the girl beside her – Jemilla Stone, she thought she remembered Ms Umbridge (the said terrifying principal) say her name was.

She was attractive, no doubt, with a short curtain of curly brown hair that she had to constantly blow out of her eyes, and a smile that made something in Zazzalil’s belly flutter (un)pleasantly. No one could smile like that, so widely and happily, and mean it! Her blouse was ironed, her skirt creaseless, her stockings ladder-less, her shoes shined.Clearly, she was extremely uptight, had a metre ruler up her ass and was a neat freak to top it all off, and Zazzalil despised people like that. (A mutinous voice in her head whispered: _You’re just jealous, Zazz. _She ignored it with a scowl.)__

Of course, like any normal person would, Zazzalil decided then and there that she hated Jemilla Stone, and when said attractive girl looked over at her, she made sure that it was clear. (Yeah, she jumped into the hatred stage too fast, but she was barely 21, and 21 year olds are dumb, privileged fucks sometimes.)

Jemilla, still soaring on a high from getting the school that she wanted as her prac, had flinched at the steel in the other pre-service teacher’s eyes. Zazzalil Hayes, who apparently would be helping Chemistry and Physics teachers, glared unabashedly at her with nothing short of pure malice in her eyes. _Um, what the fuck is her problem? ___

It didn’t take much more than that for the look, and indeed feeling, to be reciprocated.

When they began their classes, they hardly ever saw each other. Pre-service teachers tended to stick with their assigned staff member, and they were in different departments, different building blocks. The students who had noticed and commented upon the glaring match at assembly soon forgot about it, and went on with their gossipy, assignment crammed teenage lives. 

And then, after a few weeks of teaching, they both went back to their respective colleges, finished their degrees, and prepared to get on with their lives. Maybe get a good job at a good school like Hogwarts, if they were lucky. 

Neither thought at all about the other – and why would they? 

Until the phone rang in Jemilla’s tiny flat. 

**Author's Note:**

> The scene has been set! What do you think? Also, if anyone's OOC please let me know!


End file.
